The REAL Mauaders
by chocoholic21
Summary: You've been told about the past, I'm sdure. About Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, the infamous Hogwarts mauraders. But whats if that isn't quite what happened? Meet Becca, and her adventures with the Mauraauders, learn the REAL story of Hogwarts. ..


**So, the real story is a bit to complicated to explain in the first chapter, but soon I'll explain everything. The true history of Hogwarts is very different than you may have thought. . **

**Disclaimer. If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I would be posting storys on Fanfiction?**

Here's a little something that, between my mother and several years at Catholic school, I have learned about good Christian girls:

Good Christian girls always listen to their good Christian mothers, in order to prevent themselves from being eternally damned

Good Christian girls always dress properly and conservatively, so as to maintain their chastity to themselves and God and stuff, and to prevent themselves from being eternally damned

Good Christian girls should obey rules, have high moral standards, and always obey their elders, so they don't get eternally damned

Good Christian girls shouldn't take part in Wicca, Voodoo, or any other religions their good Christian mothers claim support Witchcraft, or they may end up eternally damned. Sadly enough, I actually have had this talk with my mother.

If a good Christian girl was to receive a letter inviting her to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she would chuck it in the bin. She would not give the letter to her father, who would actually allow her to go to the school. She also should not, with her father's help, maintain the pretext that she is going to a good Christian boarding school. Or she'll probably be eternally damned

Good Christian girls should never, _ever _go running around the Forbidden Forrest with three boys, especially since the Forbidden Forrest is off-limits, especially not in the middle of the night, or else, you guessed it, she'll get eternally damned.

Obviously I'm not exactly the 'good Christian girl,' my mom wants me to be.

Also, according to her, I'm probably going to hell.

"You suck." I informed James, "Do you have any idea how much you suck? Because it's quite sizable. I needed to create a whole new unit of measurement just to measure your suckiness. They're called Potters." I grumbled, as I clambered over a fallen log. I had bet James that there was no _way _there was a Chimera in the Forbidden Forest, which meant, of course, we had to go to the forest to look for them. For four hours. In the middle of the night.

" How long will it take you to admit you were _wrong?" _I asked James.

James regarded me with infinite hurt, "when was the last time you regretted one of our. . .adventures?" He asked breezily.

Remus raised his hand, "I seem to recall a search for some wish granting turnips in Professor Greenblooms garden, and getting my fingers chewed of by his snap dragons."

"Yeah," argued James, "but Madam Stantowski grew them back, like, twenty minutes later. _And _you got your wish."

"You do know the turnips didn't _actually _grant wishes, right?" Asked Sirius, pushing his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes, "Linda Pearson was going to ask him out anyways."

"She was?" exclaimed Remus, "Shit James! Becca's right, you _do _suck."

I'm Becca by the way, Rebecca Mary Davidson. Yeah, yeah, I know, but we can't choose our names.

"So she _does _fancy me," said Remus cheerfully, "I always suspected."

"How cute," I said cheerfully, looking at James, "See James? Remus likes a girl, who _likes him back, _isn't that nice? Wouldn't it be depressing if she thought he was a repulsive snot rag?"

James grinned at me, the moonlight glinting off his teeth. "Maybe I should tell everyone who you like, Becca."

I seized James's hand before he could react, and pushed a few of his fingers backward until he was yelping in pain. "I will _kill _you," I informed him, giving him my most murderous glare.

"Fine I ow- stop- _ow _," suddenly the blood drained from his face. "Shit, ow, Becca, look, ah, let me _go!" _He shook me off and stared at something over my shoulder.

I whipped around and gaped at two Chimeras. One had a goats head and a lions body, it shone a dull silver in the moon's half-light. The other had a lion's head. Pale fangs poked out of a partially closed mouth, and his oversized, over-muscled goat's body coiled as if to strike. Their tails, two hissing snakes, whipped from side to side. My blood ran cold.

"How territorial did the text books say Chimera's are?" asked Remus.

"Um, about five Potters," I answered, pulling my wand out slowly. The others had already drawn their wands, and were eyeing the Chimeras warily. We all knew that we couldn't out fight a Chimera, but it still felt like the right thing to do.

"I think," said Sirius slowly, "that now would be a good time to run." Slowly he eased his wand into his back pocket. After a moment, the rest of us followed suit.

"Count of three," said Sirius, "One, two. . ."

We bolted.

Obviously, no human can outrun a Chimera. Fortunately for us, we weren't necessarily human.

Still running as fast as I could, I morphed into a black panther as the others began changing beside me. Sirius morphed into mammoth black dog, and James became a delicate, silvery stag. Stags are wimpy. Using his antlers, he scooped up Remus with surprising grace, and ran as fast as he could.

I could hear the pounding of heavy feet as the Chimeras followed us. Twigs broke under their paws, and one let out a harsh, baying growl. They were gaining on us; I could almost feel their hot breath on my flanks.

_Not one of your better ideas, James, _I said, using the telepathy spell I'd learned.

_Go to hell, Becca, _he retorted tersely.

Suddenly, Sirius stumbled and fell to the ground. One of the Chimera's prepared to leap on him; without thinking, I spun around and tackled the Chimera before it could reach Sirius.

It slashed the muscles of my shoulder, and pulled its head back to bite my neck. I rolled away and jumped for its stomach, clawing the tender flesh. The chimera dropped, piling the whole of its weight on me, and I scrambled away, as strong and lithe as molten steel. It lunged at me again, slicing my already injured shoulder, and I snarled in pain. The chimera was bigger, stronger, tougher, and there was no way I could win this fight. The thought made my stomach sink as I backed away from the beast.

_We're fine, don't wait up, _I said to Remus and James, who must have been a mile ahead

We circled each other for a moment, both waiting for the other to strike, and suddenly a huge black bullet slammed into the chimera, knocking it to the ground.

Sirius looked up at me, a doggish grin on his muzzle.

_Lets bail_

The other Chimera finally caught up with his friend, but we were out of there, baby.

Thankfully they gave up the pursuit, and we met up with the others breathlessly at the edge of the forest.

"Fun night," remarked Remus dryly as he jumped from James's back.

"I'll say," agreed Sirius.

"We should definitely do this again," I agreed, examining the damage the Chimera had done to my cloak. Most non-magical wounds, like cuts and scratches, that you get when you're morphed, heal instantly when you morph back to human. Magical boo-boos, like, werewolf bites, don't heal quite so easily, something we learned the hard way. We started towards the school, still laughing and recounting the incident, as our fear became a warm sort of giddiness.

Not that we were adrenaline junkies or anything.

"That was great," said James enthusiastically, "totally-"

"Against the rules," finished a monotonous male voice behind us. I spun around and saw Filch, the new caretaker.

"I bet Professor McGonagal will be thrilled to hear what her students were doing tonight," said Filch, pulling his thin lips back in a toothy, cavity ridden smile. His greasy, lank hair hung lifelessly at his shoulders, looking disconcertingly like a dead animal.

Crap. A whole flock of Chimeras was about as intimidating as a group of Care Bears, at least compared to McGonagal. Sadly, that isn't an exaggeration.

**Sorry if I misspelled any names, I'm not near a Harry Potter book, so. . .**

**but thanks for reading my story! All Reviewers get Brownies!!**


End file.
